cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/Chat Rules
=Basics= Some of the rules may sound odd, but they are there for a reason. The chat has been one of the longest running for a reason. We are constantly implementing new rules to make it more fun for all and easier to keep track of. Player Accounts Getting started, you may only have one player account per player. If you find you need more character slots, we can always add. Just find MikeH, DavidP, Wayne, Jim, or Sean to add more to your account, it is that simple. Creation Guidelines Character Builder *If you are creating an OOC login please user either your first name or account name followed by OOC. (Example: Anonymous OOC) **Every player account is required to have an OOC login. **The OOC login will contain notes on your player reward points. *Guidelines when creating your actual character: *#Do not add: *#*Underscores to character names, use spaces instead. *#*Apostrophes to character names, use ` instead (located on the tilde key). *#*Our character database is setup to handle names with spaces and ` without any problems. *#Select your character's race. *#Select your character's sex. *#Type in your character's age. (The minimum age for all characters is the lowest value allowed for their respective race (For example: Human is 18). *# Select your character's stats. Use the rules and table on page 169 in the DMG for determining the costs of stats. *#Add your background traits to the Hidden Equipment portion of your sheet. *#*You may add 1 Generic Trait, 1 Upbringing Trait, and either 1 Historical Lineage Trait or 1 more Generic Trait. *#*If you decide to add a Disability to your character you may add another Generic Trait. *#If you have a non-standard class that is allowed, please input the information to change in the Hidden Equipment portion. *#*This will help the DMs processing your sheets. Nobles/Followers of Astarot/Evil PCs/Heng Chi/Aegyptian *Correct Race for the Noble House Choosen *Its recommended to pick one of the 4 Classes listed with the House, but not a requirement *A detail background, which the dm team as a whole will review. **This is required for Evil PCs, Followers of Astarot and Nobles. **The purpose: ***Noble - The main items we are looking for here are a general understanding of the noble family's goals and intents. The characters place within the family. We should also know how the character got to their current position and perhaps what their plans are to increase their stature within the family. ***Followers of Astarot - While they don't have to be evil, this is an evil God, reviled by those living within the city. They will be killed on sight if they are found out. The background is to demonstrate sufficient knowledge of this fact as well as how the PC plans to integrate with society. Please be detailed with the background. ***Evil PCs - Make sure to be detailed. Indicate what drove the PC to being evil or what actions characterize this particular character as evil. This should be well thought out and not a simple "I killed someone once" type statement. We are trying to understand how the PC is going to be played and what makes it tick. ***Heng Chi & Aegypt - This is an original background indicating their history as well as outlining why they would travel half the world to make it to New Haven. Gold Spending at Creation *You may buy magical items at creation, but be mindful of your starting gold. *Fellavore Scion and Noble Born apply to Legacy 3 starting PC's as well. *You cannot craft your own gear at creation. *You can save what gold you do not spend at creation. *You cannot take Noble Born and Fellavore Scion together. Only one Upbringing Trait allowed per PC. Background Traits The background traits available are listed below. Feel free to sort them appropriately. Each type is listed in a different table: Generic, Upbringing, Historical.